


Sunday Morning

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Saturday Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Chris awoke to find himself curled around Zach, with the sunlight streaming in on them through a gap in the curtains. They were both naked, and he felt a pleasant ache in his muscles which reminded him of their lovemaking the previous night. He stretched out and pressed himself closer against Zach’s back, luxuriating in the shared heat of the bed. Their scent lingered in the sheets, and it made him grin like an idiot. His cock twitched with interest as it came into contact with Zach’s ass, and he bent his head forward to kiss the back of his lover’s neck.

            “Hey, you,” Zach said sleepily, reaching back to squeeze Chris’s hip and bring him closer. Chris responded with teasing nibbles to Zach’s neck and shoulders, and by snaking his hand around to palm Zach’s cock, which was already half-hard.

            “Hey, you, too,” Chris responded, as Zach turned to face him. They kissed – just _when_ had they stopped caring about morning breath? – and Chris rolled lazily until he was fully on top, deepening the kiss and enthusiastically extending his tongue to get a full taste of Morning Zach (yeah, so very much _not caring_ right now). He cupped Zach’s face in his hands as they smooched, long and wet and noisy and just fucking _perfect,_ until they broke apart, their foreheads resting together, rubbing their noses like eskimos. Chris could feel Zach’s enormous grin, and he was grinning right back, proper face-crinkling-up-until-his-eyes-were-squashed-shut-cheeks-starting-to-ache grinning, and he didn’t care if it made him the biggest sap in the world, this was the best feeling he’d ever had waking up next to someone.

            They lay like that for a moment, just nuzzling each other, until Chris’s cock chose that moment to remind him that being a sap was all well and good, but that some action would be appreciated. Soon. Preferably now. He rocked his hips inquiringly against Zach’s, and Zach answered him with a moan, his own dick just as hard. Abruptly, the mood changed and all Chris could feel now was a dizzying sensation of _want,_ his earlier silliness completely evaporated.

            “Wanna play?” Chris purred in Zach’s ear, chasing the words with the tip of his tongue before biting down on his earlobe, which made Zach jerk against him. Chris followed a trail down along Zach’s jaw, sucking on the stubbled skin and grazing the roof of his mouth.

            “Nnghhh, yes,”Zach growled. He seized Chris’s hips, gripped hard, and rolled them over, then flipped Chris onto his front and stroked down his crack, squeezing his ass and feeling for his hole. Chris was still a little loose and slick from the night before, but not enough to take him again without help, so he reached for the lube and coated two fingers. Then he slid them deep inside Chris, working him open and searching for his prostate. Chris gave a low moan and pushed back against him. He loved being fingered like this, rough, but not harsh, and he had come from it more than once. Not this time though. He wanted Zach inside him again, wanted the glorious feeling of fullness, wanted to feel their flesh fuse in the heat and sweat of their bed. Zach bent over him as he worked his ass, biting playfully hard into the scruff of Chris’s neck and shaking his head like a dog. Chris felt another jolt of arousal flash down his spine straight to his cock.

“Mmmm, yeah, yeah,” Chris mumbled, “Love it when you bite me, love fucking myself on your fingers, feels so good…”

“You ready for me?” Zach was slicking himself up now, but before he could push in, Chris wriggled out from underneath him.

“Nuh-uh,” he said to Zach’s questioning look, “Wanna ride you.”

Zach’s eyes darkened, and he lay down eagerly, stroking his swollen, sticky cock as Chris got up on his knees and loomed over him.

            “You’re so hot like this,” he whispered, “All waiting for me, dripping for me. Can’t wait to feel you inside me.” He sunk slowly down onto Zach, and they both groaned. Chris braced himself on one arm and looped the other under Zach’s neck, pulling him up for more deep, messy kisses as he rolled his hips. The heat between them was unbearable. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his chest as he squirmed on Zach’s cock and Zach thrust up to meet him. The scent of them filled the air and added the heady tang of male arousal to the oppressive warmth. Chris was moaning continuously now, whimpering and gasping as his orgasm approached. Every movement they made tore a sound out of him, rising in pitch and volume as Zach drove into him harder and harder. Zach reached for Chris’s cock and gripped him hard, and he was _gone_ , pulsing in four long gushes all over Zach and collapsing onto him seconds later as Zach lost himself in his own pleasure.

            Incapable of speech, Chris lay on Zach’s chest, gasping and shaking while Zach held him close, helping him through it, stroking his damp hair and whispering nonsense to him. It might have been minutes, or alternatively hours, before Chris felt able to say something other than “guh”, so naturally the first thing he went with was “wow, it smells terrible in here.”

“You were amazing too, baby.”

“Sorry. That was a dumb thing to say.”

“Yes. But you’re coming down from what I can assume from the noises was a pretty epic sexual experience. You are _such_ a moany little bastard, Pine. My neighbours probably think I was murdering you.”

“That’ll be awkward when the cops break down the door.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Just showing my appreciation.”

“I think you might have smashed some of my glassware. Do the _Into the Woods_ guys know you can reach those notes?”

“Ha ha ha. You’re hilarious.” Gingerly, Chris made to get up. They were both extremely sticky and there was an uncomfortable moment involving the disentangling of matted chest hair. Zach grimaced and stood up, pulling Chris out of bed by the hand.

“Shower. Now.”

“Just a moment.” Chris drew Zach’s face towards him and kissed him chastely on the lips, then on the tip of his nose. “There. You _were_ amazing. And I love you.”

“Get in the shower, Pine,” Zach grumbled, but as he led the way, Chris clearly heard him say, “I love you too, you massive dork.”


End file.
